


A Woman Welcomed

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, POV Female Character, POV Sansa, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sansa-centric, Sequel, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa ends up heading back to Highgarden.</p><p>SlashTheDrabble Challenge #358: Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Woman Flowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932680) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



Sansa hears the wine gurgle as the handmaiden pours it, and Margaery's soft 'thank you' as she receives the chalices in turn; the lady's steps are no less soft as she pads over to her balcony and joins Sansa, following her gaze out over the breathtaking landscape of the gardens, fields and sunset.

"I'm so glad you decided to return, Lady Sansa," she murmurs, her sugary voice no louder and no less splendid than those of the birds serenading the ladies from treetops. Sansa sips her wine when Margaery hands it to her, and smiles.

"As am I, Lady Margaery."


End file.
